Blade of the Heart
by Dusk Eclipse
Summary: On indefinite Hiatus, sorry everyone...


Yo! My name is Dusk Eclipse and I want to welcome you to my second attempt at a Naruto fanfic, I think I have some big aspirations as my first attempt was a future story, yet this is a cross over. A cross over with Assassin's Creed, this may contain spoilers to the end of the game and since I haven't finished the game all the spoiler are from Wikipedia anyway without further let's start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Assassin's creed, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and to Ubisoft thought I own a copy of the manga and a copy of the game.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

JUTSU BEING USED

"**Summon/demon talking"**

"_**Summon/demon thinking"**_

**Blade from the Heart: Prologue**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the newly reinstated Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato sighted as his gaze hovered over the village he was in charge of. He could barely believe that almost five years ago the mightiest of the bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune almost destroyed his village; he also though on his successor/predecessor and the sacrifice he made "_Minato you fool, thinking that the villager would honour your wish, they are blinded by their grief, sorrow and hate, if not for your students, Naruto-kun may have already joined you"_. The man known as The Professor reached for his pipe before returning to fight the only common enemy all the Kages have to face but are doomed to fail defeating it… paperwork.

(-)

Meanwhile in the north village gate a black robed man was having a discussion with the chunnin guard posted at the gate who was reading an orange book

"But I need to see Hokage-sama immediately" said the man,

"Sorry sir, but due circumstances out of our control the access to the village is restricted to strangers" replied the chunnin without even looking from his book,

"But I am not a stranger to the village" said the man exasperated

"Sir the civilian entry to the village is by the south gate, the North gate is for shinobi only" replied the man.

"But I am a SHINOBI for Kami-sake! Don't you see the leaf plate?" the lazy chunnin finally found the will to rise his gaze over the edge of his book, and could only gape as he took in the appearance of the man in front of him, the man was dressed in hooded black robe over a pair of black pants, the leather sash around his waist was filled with throwing knifes meant to slash not to pierce as the standard kunai, he had a scimitar strapped to his left hip and a vicious looking dagger hanging from his back, on his hand there were a pair of metal plated leather bracers that also covered the man's hands; and on the back of his right hand there it was the leaf's emblem.

"Sorry assassin-sam" started to say the chunnin but the man interrupted him.

"san, Assassin-san, if you want to show me respect, don't slack off and DO your work" said the assassin in a stern voice.

"OSSU" saluted the man before doing a short sequence of hand-seals and slamming his hand on the gate, which then opened to let the hooded man enter, "Thanks" he said before disappearing in a flurry of feathers"

(-)

Higurashi Kaome had been the Hokage's secretary for the last ten or so years, and she took pride in herself to be able to treat with all the ninja in the village without losing her cool, but when a dark robed man suddenly appeared in front of her in a flurry of feathers, she could not maintain here demeanour and openly gaped at the man, whom after a few seconds coughed to get the woman attention, Kaome blinked a few times before recomposing herself and talked in a business voice "Um, sir the use of Shunshin no jutsu is banned inside the Hokage tower". The man answered truly confused.

"Really? It must be a new rule, last time I was here; there were people all over the place using it" said the man a bit embarrassed at the situation.

"You are right sir, it is a recent rule, now if I may ask, what business do you have in the Hokage tower... or more specifically in the Hokage's office?" asked the woman; the man hit the palm of his hand with his fist while saying

"Oh, yes, I am in due for a long-tem mission report"

"Ok sir, now can you please show me an identification plate or your hitai-ate?"asked the secretary.

"Of course ma'am" said the man before extending his right hand showing the leaf engraved bracer.

The woman then proceeded to call the Hokage through the interphone on her desk "Yes....long-term mission report....black hooded robe and leaf engraved metal bracer...yes Hokage-sama I will send him immediately"

"Sir Hokage-sama is expecting you please enter." Said the secretary.

(-)

He entered to a finely furnished office, the back wall was a series of windows which gave the Hokage a perfect view of the village he was charged to protect, the other walls were completely covered in various scrolls or bookshelves, filled to the brim with knowledge, in the centre there was an old oak desk behind which sat the most powerful ninja in Konoha.

"Taka-taicho reporting from long term mission, ready for new orders, Yond...., huh? Sandaime-sama? What are you doing here? Said the assassin.

Both the assassin and the Hokage stayed there staring at each other until the aged man decided to speak.

"Altair-kun, please take off the mask, I rather face you than, that mask." Said Sarutobi while reaching for his pipe.

The man did as he was told, revealing a battle scarred face, his sapphire blue eyes showing confusion beyond measure.

"Hokage-sama.... with all due respect, what are you doing here? Said the man

"You left how long ago Altair? Ten, eleven years; it is no surprise you don't know." Said the Sandaime as he lit his pipe

"What is what I don't know about, what happened to Minato?" asked Altair with anger slowly making its way towards the man's voice.

The Sandaime walked to the door of his office, called his secretary and told her something, both men stood in silence for five minutes,

The aged man let out a plume of smoke before he started to talk

"About five years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, it's power was unbelievable, with just one swing of its tail it toppled mountains, with another it sent a raging firestorm, he was truly the embodiment of chaos and raw power, but we defeated it albeit an enormous sacrifice...."

(Flashback)

"Minato are you sure this is the only way?" asked Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime hokage asked his successor

"There is no other way, we have tried everything and nothing has worked so far, I must do it Sarutobi, you have seen it, it is far too powerful to be killed, we need to seal it. It is the only way" replied a blond man, dressed in a white coat with flames embroidery on the edges, his normally vibrant blue eyes dulled with sadness and regret.

"But in your own son? You know that the Shiki Fujin is a suicide technique, with the burden he will carry, he'll need his father, let me do it my time as hokage has finished". Said Sarutobi.

The younger man let out a grim chuckle "I am sorry, oyaji; the seal has already been attuned to me, now I am the only one who can do it, he is to be named Uzumaki, I got a too many enemies that would like to have vengeance, even through him" said Minato.

"What will happen to Naruto-kun? I know of your wish for him to be seen as a hero, but frankly I doubt the civilians will acknowledge your wish" said a shocked fire shadow.

"I have already seen of that, my former students Kakashi and Rin will be his legal guardians, I would only trust Naruto-kun to them or you… I'll miss you old man" said the younger fire shadow before leaping through the window towards the battlefield his beloved village has become, his son firmly tucked in his arms.

"Minato…. good bye" said the Sandaime softly

(-)

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of the Konohagakure no Sato looked at his son once again before speaking

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, I will entrust to you a burden that nobody should carry, but I have no other choice, I can only hope that in the future you will forgive me" said Minato as he cradled his son in his arms.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ COME FORTH GAMABUNTA" said the man while doing a rapid series of hand-seals, in a gigantic poof of smoke the toad boss Gamabunta appeared, the enormous toad dressed in a yakuza fashion.

"**Oi! Gaki, why have you summoned me?" ** Asked the titan of a frog

"Yo! Boss, I need your help, do you see that enormous fox attacking Konoha" said the man while pointing to the battle

"**So the fur ball is the problem gaki? **I'll be happy to help" replied toad boss

"Thanks boss, but I need you to hold him for a few seconds while I do the sealing, quickly the effect of the soldier pill will wear out soon"

"**Sealing?" **asked Gamabunta in a confused manner

"Yes, boss, it is the only way, please hold him a bit" pleaded Minato.

"**Do as you wish gaki" **The great toad then fell down into a battle stance as he prepared to face the enraged bijuu.

"**Oi! Fur ball, I am in the mood for a new fur coat, so bring our nine-tailed butt here"** shouted the gigantic toad while drawing out his dagger

In response the beast just roared wildly before lunging towards the toad, its fangs prepared to sink into the toad's flesh, the summoned animal readied his dagger, the Yondaime grimaced as Gamabunta's dagger clashed with the teeth and claws of the fox, before long both combatants were drawn into a stalemate, using his powerful legs Gamabunta leaped backwards while starting a string of hand seals. "_**SUITON: TEPPODAMA NO JUTSU**__" _shouted the gargantuan toad as his shot several giant balls of water towards the Kitsune but surprisingly one of the it's tails glowed brown and the Bijuu shot a veritable river of mud, countering the toads attack.

"**Good fur-ball, but if water doesn't works, fire might, **_**Katon: Gamayu Endan**_**" **said Gamabunta before his cheeks puffed out and expelling a large quantity of oil, completely drenching the fox in the sticky liquid, Gamabunta smirked "**Now, **_**KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU**_**" **said the toad while igniting the oil covering the bijuu.

The fox roared in pain before flicking its tail and extinguishing the fire, it then cocked backs it head while gathering chakra in its mouth before snapping it back launching a powerful chakra blast towards Gamabunta, the frog leaped over the attack, making a distance between them; the battle continued while the blond man on the toad's head was franticly doing hand seals, after he was finished he called.

"Boss, I'm ready please get as close to him as you can I need to slap this seal tag on his forehead"

"**You better know what you are going to do gaki" **said Gamabunta before doing an enormous leap towards the fox; the attack was so unexpected that it got the tailed-beast flat-footed.

"**I got the fox, Minato hurry up, I am not sure how much longer I can hold him"**

"_SHIKI FUJIN_" yelled Minato, before leaping into the giant fox's head and slapping a tag on its forehead, the fox roared in pain while slashing Gamabunta across the face.

The world seemed to stop for a few moments, just after the tag was placed, an unseen and creepy wind started to blow, a ghostly figure arose behind the blond Hokage, the figure slowly getting clearer until it got a recognizable form, a purple skinned horned man dressed in a white robe, holding a dagger as black as the void in his teeth, the Shinigami had been summoned to the mortal plane, then a blue energy flew out of Minato's back before taking a human shape directly in front of the Shinigami; without a moment of hesitation the god struck his hand through the man's soul and into the Kyuubi's body, the demon lord roared in pain and tried to get away but it was too late, the death god have already got a firm grip on the beast's soul, and then with a mighty pull the Shinigami ripped off the soul of the Kyuubi before slamming it into the gut of the baby in Minato's arms.

"_SHISHO FUIN_", done, _HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI_, now it is finished, the Kyuubi no Youko has finally being defeated, now Shinigami my soul is yours as it was accorded."

"Naruto, my son.... become strong, protect your precious people and make me proud" were the last words of the Fourth Fire shadow, the man known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, exhaled his last breath.

(End Flashback)

The Sandaime hokage finished his tale, and stood there waiting for Altair to say something but the man was immersed in his thoughts.

"Altair-kun.... are you ok?" said the elderly man with concern in his voice

"Stupid Minato, sacrificing yourself, for the sake of the village, truly you lived up to you title, protecting them all..." muttered the man before going silent again, but suddenly he recalled something about the older man's tale.

The Sandaime placed a comforting hand over Altair's shoulder.

"Oyaji you said Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside a child, who is it?" asked Altair fearing the answer.

"As you know, your brother had a golden heart, he could not ask another family to use their son as a container, so with heavy heart he sealed the beast inside his own son" said the Sandaime as he let his gaze wander through the window.

"Wait a minute, you mean Minato had a child? But he wasn't married when I left." Said Altair, his surprise shown by his voice tone.

"Altair, please understand that in a decade many things change, a year after you left, Minato met Uzumaki Kushina, a refugee from the Land of whirlpool. Forgive this old fool, but it was love at first sight, he immediately asked her out, they dated for a year or so before your brother proposed her, I married them myself. They were happily married for two years before they told me Kushina was expecting a baby... sadly the Kyuubi attacked not long after, while Naruto was expected to be born in November the stress made Kushina enter in premature labour, the rest I have already told you." Finished the aging Hokage

"Oyaji what happened to Kushina, you told me Rin and Kakashi have been taking care of him?" said Altair

"I am sure you might already suspect this. She died in childbirth, she was losing too much blood and the med-nins were low on chakra because of the battle, she only got to name him Naruto before she passed away, then Minato came and took him." Said the Sandaime, saddened at the memory of what would be a happy family.

"How does he look like?" Asked Altair

"Naruto, is the living image of your brother; but personality wise he is just like his mother was, a bundle of energy and a prankster at heart."

"Oyaji, can I see Naruto?" asked Altair in a low tone

"Right now, no. Rin-chan took him to the hospital for his monthly check, I think they will return in later in the afternoon, so please be patient, in the meantime why don't you debrief me on your mission, I think Minato mentioned you were sent on an S-class mission" said Sandaime

"Oh right, my mission was to infiltrate an assassin brotherhood in the west, I was supposed to be an initiate send from another branch of the brotherhood stationed here in the elemental countries, they were sceptical at first but after a few missions they saw my skills; and started to respect me. During the ten years my mission lasted I was able to ascend into the higher spheres of the brotherhood until I was the right-hand man of Al-Mualim, the Brotherhood leader, eventually I was sent to assassinate key figures in the war in the west, Al-Mualim hoped that as I finished them, I would get the info on an ancient artefact known as a piece of the Eden, it is a really fearsome artefact" started the younger man.

"What is this... piece of Eden capable?" interrupted Sarutobi

"Genjutsu, one of the most powerful that I have ever seen, it can rob people's free will" said the assassin.

"I see" said the Sandaime while fidgeting with his beard "what was the purpose of finding the Piece of Eden?" asked the Hokage in a concerned voice.

"World domination, but it the end I managed to kill Al-Mualim and to destroy the artefact" said Altair

"Good, I can't even imagine the dreadful things that might happen if the Piece of Eden reached the wrong hands" said the aged shinobi as he played with his beard clearly relieved that such a threat was eliminated.

"Anything I might have missed is in this scroll, if you need something please ask" said Altair while producing a rather big scroll from inside his robes.

The Sandaime couldn't avoid letting out a sight _"Great, just great even more paperwork" _"Thanks Altair-kun, now we must address other issues such as where are you going to live, I am ready to give you the keys to the Namikaze compound" said the Sandaime as he tried to retrieve something from his desk.

"Oyaji, I would prefer to live in another place, too many memories buried there" replied Altair, with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, I think there might be an apartment near the edge of the shinobi district" replied the aged man while returning the keys to his desk

"I think I'll take it, Oyaji" replied Altair

"Now, Altair-kun, Minato-kun left Naruto-kun in your charge in the case you would return, so I want to ask you, will you take Naruto-kun to live with you?, I can do only so much and both Rin-chan and Kakashi-kun are far too busy to take him in themselves" said the Sandaime

"Oyaji you didn't even need to ask, of course I will take him, he is the only family I got left and I owe my older brother to take care of his son at the least." said Altair in a slightly irritated tone.

"Perfect, now why don't we go to the apartment I talked you about and in the way we buy Naruto-kun a present" said the elderly man "A present?" asked Altair "Yes, last week was Naruto-kun's fifth birthday so I think he deserves a present, don't you agree?" asked an amused Hokage

"You are right, but Ojiisan…. How can I pay the apartment or the present? I don't have any money with me right now" said Altair in an embarrassed tone

The Sandaime sweat dropped "Hmmm that maybe truth but you have returned from a S-class mission so the pay will be more than enough, I will make the arrangements so please wait a moment" said the Hokage before saying something to his secretary through the interphone.

"Well that's it; Kaome-san will make the transfer from the treasury to your bank account and since I have no other meetings for the day, I can accompany you". Answered the aged leader

"After you, please." Said the assassin.

"Altair-kun.... before we leave there is an issue concerning Naruto, that we haven't discussed yet; but it is of the utmost importance." Said Sarutobi

"What is it Oyaji?" asked Altair

"Naruto is.... not liked in the village, most of the civilian population and a few shinobi don't see him as the container but as the demon reborn. A few days after the sealing Naruto-kun had no less than ten attempts to his life. That forced me to pass a law that none shall tell the newest generation of the Naruto's burden, none except to the people who were alive that day know of the Kyuubi; but alas they sate they thirst of vengeance by either physically harming him or totally ignoring his existence, which I think to a pure hearted boy as Naruto is what hurts more, but what is worst of this situation is that the contempt has been passed on to the younger generations. Alienating Naruto-kun, I don't think he has a friend his age." Said the Hokage in a disappointed tone with just a hint of anger in his voice

"It is a serious issue indeed, while I cannot do anything to make the civilians stop hating him, I will train him to defend himself." Said Altair seriously

"Noble intentions Altair-kun, but have you considered the possibility that Naruto-kun doesn't want to be a shinobi? Have you considered that he maybe want to live a peaceful life?" asked the Hokage though he somehow knew the answer already.

"Oyaji, if he is my brother son as you say so, he won't be content with watching on the sidelines, the Namikaze blood on his veins will make him carve the thrill of battle.... besides even a civilian has to know how to protect himself right?". Said Altair with the infamous Namikaze grin plastered in his scarred face.

"If you say so, anyway I think we have an appointment to meet."

"After you Oyaji"

(-)

Both shinobi walked through the village receiving greetings and bows from civilians and ninja alike, not long after they arrived at a fairly new building near the edge of the shinobi district of the village, the pair entered the building and knocked a wooden door with a plate that read Land-Lord, they waited a few moments before a voice called them in. "Ah Hokage-sama, I was expecting you, your secretary Higurashi-san called me that you may be coming to see me, so tell me what can I do for you" said a short balding man dressed in a black western style suit.

"My young companion here" said the hokage while motioning towards Altair "has just come to Konoha and he is looking for a place where to live"

"Well, I must tell you he is a lucky man, I happen to have the last apartment on the building free, it is on the last floor but I suppose he doesn't mind or do you?" said the man to Altair.

"Not at all, but I want to know the specifics in a bit more detail please Land-lord-san"

"Straight to the point, right, well it is a fairly traditional apartment; it has a kitchen a living room that also serves a dining room, two bedrooms, both with balcony and a complete bathroom. Now for the facilities as you may have already seen it is fairly close to the market district and since it is in the shinobi one, the training areas are also very near about ten minutes from here at civilian pace, and let me tell you lad the amount I rent is a total bargain in this part of the village nothing that a shinobi won't be able to pay"

"About how much are we talking about Land-lord-san?" asked Altair

"The amount I am asking is 1500 ryo per month"

"I'll take it"

"Kid you have just make a deal." said the land-lord while stretching a stocky hand which Altair promptly took and shake it. The man then led Altair and the Sandaime up some stairs to the last floor, took a pair of keys and opened the door to the apartment, it was fairly typical, the door opened to a dinning/living room, to the left there was the kitchen and to the right an aisle that led to the bedrooms on to the left side the other to right and on the end of the aisle a door that lead to the bathroom. After the quick tour the landlord gave Altair the Keys before the shinobi duo departed.

(-)

On the way to the Hokage tower, both men stopped at the market district to buy furniture for Altair's new apartment and a present for Naruto. Altair didn't know what made him buy a fox plushie, most of the other customers glared at him; but he just shrugged it before continuing. The Hokage was really disappointed in his village, to think that they would even glare at a harmless toy because of the bijuu that attacked the village, truly regrettable. They eventually reached the furniture area of the market district were they spent the rest of the day buying the furniture for Altair's new apartment.

(-)

Both the Hokage and the assassin were enjoying their tea when a knock on the door claimed their attention, Kaome's voice was then heard through the interphone

"Hokage-sama, Rin-san, is here with Naruto-kun to deliver the results from the medical check up, shall I send them in?" asked the secretary through the device.

"Yes, send them in, thank you Kaome" replied the Hokage through the interphone

"You're welcome hokage-sama; I'll send them in right away" Kaome said

Not long after a woman accompanied by a young boy entered, Altair took in the appearance of the pair, the woman looked in her late teens, she had shoulder length brown hair and purple rectangles on her cheeks, she was wearing standard Konoha jounin attire, the boy was blonde and his most notable characteristic were six whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, the boy was wearing blue shorts and an orange tee shirt which had the Konoha symbol embroidered on it.

"Good evening Hokage sama" greeted the woman

"Yo! Saru-jiji" sad the boy while waving his hand

"Naru-chan, be more respectful to Hokage-sama" scolded the woman, but Sarutobi just chuckled at the boy's antic.

"Don't worry Rin-chan; I am sure Naruto didn't intend to sound disrespectful, now why don't you tell me what did the doctor said about Naruto's health."

"He is as healthy as we can expect him to be, the only downside is that he eats too much Ramen, which in the long run could hinder his development." Replied the woman. She knew something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it

"Naruto, I think I have already talked to you about having too much ramen, I know you love Ramen, but it is not a healthy food." Said the Hokage in a stern voice that made said boy flinch.

"Gomenasai Saru-jiji" replied the boy in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I know you love ramen but everything in excess is bad" said the old man joyfully

This was, when the shadow on the corner decided to make its presence known.

"You were right ojayi; he looks just like his father." said a man as he emerged from the shadows that were formed behind the Hokage's desk.

Naruto was stunned. This man, a total stranger had just said he looked like his father. But more importantly he said that Saru-jiji, the man that Naruto respected and admired the most (after the Yondaime obviously), had told him he looked like his father. That means that Saru-jiji knew his father, contrary to what he had told Naruto, he said that he didn't know about his family. _"Saru-jiji told me I was found in the rubble left after the Kyuubi attack. He lied to me. He lied to me."_ Uzumaki Naruto's world started to crumble. With his eyes slowly watering he only managed to sob.

"Why Saru-jiji, why did you lied to me? Why have you never told about my family?" asked Naruto between sobs.

"For your own protection Naruto-kun, you have to understand both your father and your mother made many enemies during their careers, so I thought it was for the best if nobody, even you, knew about them until you could defend yourself." Answered Sarutobi.

"My parents made enemies? Does that means they were ninjas?" asked the boy

"Yes, very powerful ninjas in fact. Naruto you don't know how sorry I am for hiding the truth of your heritage; but you must understand your safety is far more important." Started the aged leader.

"Oyaji, I think it would be better if I explained the situation to him" said the man behind the Hokage.

"By all means, proceed" said the Hokage with a nod.

"Naruto, what you are going to be told is an S-class secret, under death penalty if disclosed to anybody, do you understand.... Rin-chan you already know about this, so please don't interrupt."

"Hai hokage-sama" answered the woman

"Naruto I like to go directly to the point, so I will do it, your father was Namikaze Minato better known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senko,, the Yondaime Hokage, your mother was Uzumaki Kushina regrettably I do not know much about her, except that she was originally from the Whirlpool country.

Naruto was stunned, his hero, the man that embodied everything that Naruto wanted to be was his father. Sadly he hadn't found anything about his mother

"Is that really true? Did the Yondaime was really my father." Asked a bewildered Naruto

"Yes Naruto, he was." The Hokage answered

"I.... I just can't believe it; I mean I have always admired him. But to discover that your hero is your own father... wow" finished the kid letting a sight.

Sarutobi shifted uneasily in his chair, before he decided to speak.

"Naruto, I am really sorry, but all this years, I haven't been completely honest with you." The Hokage said a bit reluctantly

"What do you mean Saru-jiji?" asked the boy

"When I told you that you have no living relatives, I lied. In fact you have a living relative. He is..." said the Sandaime but he was once again interrupted by the young boy.

"I-I-I have relatives? Where is he or is it a she? Why it is that I don't know him? Does he hate me too? Yes Saru-jiji I know that many people in the village hate me, I may be young but I am not stupid". Said the boy sadly as tears formed in his sapphire eyes. Naruto started to sob.

"Naruto-kun I assure you that your family don't hate you... I am sorry to tell you; but he wasn't aware of your existence till earlier today?" said the Hokage with a heavy heart as he saw Naruto crying

"Huh? What do you mean Saru-jiji? Said Naruto between sobs.

"Ten years ago, your father sent his brother in a long term mission, he just returned today." Answered the Hokage

"sniff-sniff... where is he?" asked Naruto as he was trying to stop the flow of his tears.

"I am right here Naruto" said the man that was accompanying the Hokage, he took of his Falcon mask, revealing a man in his early twenties, with vibrant blue eyes, his face marked by several scars, gotten without doubt in battle; in all the man looked quite intimidating. Naruto heard a gasp from behind him; he turned just in time to avoid his nee-chan as she lunged towards the man.

"Aniki, you are alive!!!" said a crying Rin as she hugged his "brother"

"Hello Rin-chan, you have grown" replied the man as he returned the hug

"Of course I have grown it has been ten years, do you know how much Kakashi and I were worried because of you? You just disappeared without telling us, we tried to ask sensei but he didn't said anything. I was worried you became a missing-nin."

"...I am sorry, I couldn't tell you. It was S-class secret mission, I am so sorry"

"sniff... sniff, It doesn't matter, you are here now"

"Nee-chan, who is he... sniff, he said he was my relative" asked the little Naruto.

"Naru-chan, he is your uncle, his name is Altair" said Rin as she wiped off the tears from her face.

"... M-m My Uncle?"

"Yes Naruto, I am your uncle, I am sorry that I have been absent all your" but Altair was interrupted as the small form of Naruto tackled him into a hug.

"sniff... sniff, I have a family" the small boy cried as he hugged his uncle tighter

"life... Hey Naruto... what do you think about living with me?" asked the man without breaking the hug.

"Can I really live with you Altair-jisan?"

"Of course you can, if that it's what you want"

Naruto's lip trembled as he nodded franticly, he finally had a real family, sure he treated Rin and Kakashi as his older siblings and he viewed the Hokage as a granddad, but there was only so much a surrogate family can do. They could only be with him on limited basis and although he cherished each and every one of this moments, he couldn't help to want a real family. Right now he was the happiest child in the world

Then Altair remembered something.

"Naruto, Oyaji here told me you birthday was the last week, so I bought you a present?" said Altair as he rummaged through his satchel.

"A present? You bought me a present? What is it? What is it? What is it?" asked the boy in a cheerful tone befitting for such as young child.

"It is a plushie, sorry I didn't wrapped it but anyway" replied Altair as he found the stuffed fox.

Naruto's face split into an enormous smile as he took the stuffed animal from his uncle hands, he hugged the little fox tighter to his body as he thanked Altair many times over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, tha..."

"Naruto those are enough thanks for a lifetime, anyway we better go get your stuff, don't you think?" interrupted Altair, smiling at the antics of his nephew.

"Oh yes, let's go Altair-jisan"

"Altair do you mind to come back to my office after you drop of Naruto-kun's belongings?" asked the Sandaime

"Nah, we don't mind, but what for?" replied Altair

"To finish all the paperwork concerning Naruto-kun's legal status, because as now you are his legal guardian" answered the Hokage, grimacing at the thought of more paperwork _"Oh how much I loathe that word"_

"Sure, I'll come back later, see ya oyaji, Rin-chan" said Altair as he left the room

"Good bye Nee-chan, good bye Saru-jiji" waved off Naruto happy because he had found his family

To be continued.....

Woo I finished the prologue 5621 words without the author note at the beginning, I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, now if you have time I please ask you to press the little green button a bit further down here and press it so I can know what do you think about it

See ya!


End file.
